politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Unforgiven Legion
Unforgiven Legion is an orange team alliance established on June 23, 2019. History GENERAL HISTORY Formed June 23 2018 by Rexar, Drekkza and John iii Sobieskii. The idea for the alliance was born when the alliance known as COOP(Center Of Offbeat Powers) started falling apart. The three founding fathers decided that a change is needed and thus a new alliance was born. Currently the legion is under joint leadership by both Rexar(head of IA) and Drekkza(FA head) with John in charge of most military operations and training. Less than a week after the Legion's birth another member from COOP showed up pledging his allegiance. From then on the Legion only grew in strength, more legionaries joined the ranks. Soon the Legion would find its self aligned with Si Hong, still its greatest ally to this very day. both the Legion and Si Hong would defend each other from the invaders. After a while of growth and increasing strength UL was invited to be a founding member of The United Front, a bloc of alliances that offered protection and a sanctuary to grow the ranks. Shortly after joining the bloc the Legion saw an increase in score that it had never seen. even now the Legion is strong and honorable in its military endeavors proving itself to its allies and all of orbis. MAY THE LEGION LIVE ON! CONFLICT HISTORY The first major conflict for the Legion was a bloc war against TCM ( The Coal Mines ). the war did not last long only a few rounds, but the Legion fought hard as did all of The United Front. Unfortunately because of economic reasons the Front could not sustain the conflict and peace terms were drawn up, but it must be known that the Legion whilst taking a big hit managed to cripple many opposing nations and fought with all its strength. The next major conflict is one it is still currently fighting, the war against Opus Dei. The Legion and its allies are fighting for the very existence of orbis and its freedoms. The Legion has been successful in its attacks and has won a majority of them as it currently stands. UL dose not plan to surrender and neither does its allies, the alliances fighting along side us are strong and will not fall to the oppression of Opus Dei. Only time will tell the outcome of this conflict, but The Legion shall not fall! DIPLOMACY The Legion has few but strong and tightly knit allies By far The Legions closest ally is Si Hong and together we are united and fight together as one, an attack on Si Hong is an attack on the Legion, and if you attack the legion.. may god help you. The Legion and Si Hong are united in our endeavors, if one falls the other with it. The legion decided to join the 14th global war in defense of Si Hong. The Legions second closest ally is The United Armies, the leader of The United Front. Our alliance with UA is strong and un breaking, we will defend them as they are our own, and they shall do the same The newest ally of The Legion is the Spartan Brotherhood, internally seen as the Legion's second division. The Leader of SB was trained by Rexar himself.UL helped SB get of the ground and supported their up bringing, UL will stand by SB for as long as we can stand. The United Front Bloc is ULs greatest defense, and we have greatly contributed to the alliances in the bloc. May the Bloc live on!